


Being Ready

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Being Ready

Title: Being Ready  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #218: Tender Loving Care  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: *Mpreg HEAVILY implied. * Be warned. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Being Ready

~

Remus smoothed Severus’ sweaty hair. “All right?” he asked.

“Do I look all right?” Severus snarled.

“You look fabulous, actually.” Remus kissed his forehead. “You’re glowing.”

“Rot,” Severus muttered, although he did relax.

“You are, actually,” Poppy chimed in, ignoring Severus’ glare. “I’ve never seen you happier.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing medical things?” Severus huffed.

Poppy smiled. “I require your cooperation.”

“I’m trying.” Severus exhaled. “Trust Remus’ child to tarry.”

Remus laughed, patting Severus’ belly. “He’ll come. And when he does, we’ll be ready with a loving home and family.”

Severus contemplated his own childhood. “Yes, we will,” he vowed.

~ 


End file.
